Jynx Cloudy
Jynx "Can... Can I have cuddles...?" - Jynx to a friend. Jynx is a small, lighthearted Asura who just wants to make his friends happy. He was raised by a Norn named Ashe in Hoelbrak for 16 years before he was kidnapped by Inquest because of the DNA he possesses. He managed to escape the Inquest lab where he was held, but not without a cost... Appearance Short with grey toned skin and black markings along his body. His blue hair is braided symmetrically from his forehead going back, all held together with small grey-blue bands and a blue gem'd grey-blue circlet. He always wears his scarf no matter what in one way or another as it is all he has left of his real mother. His armour is personalised to his style of movement and fighting (for when he needs to) as it is heavy and armoured enough to take a hit or two, but not too much to stop him from moving around. He is aware of his biggest flaw in his armour but often defends his torso with his gauntlets and weapons. Personality Shy and very awkward at first, until you get to know him, Jynx is a fun-loving (often childish) and lighthearted Asura who loves to take care of his friends in any way, shape or form. However if someone was to tease him about how he looks cute, or about his height, he will go back to being shy, and more than likely flustered. After his unfortunate demise at the hands of the Inquest, Jynx doesn't hate them, but believes that even they can change and become better Asuras. Especially to Mhoukk Von Rata, the one who experimented on him. Story Jynx is a young Asura who really doesn’t care about smarts and intellect, but more about how one acts. He grew up from being raised by a Norn named Ashe Cloudy. His mother is confirmed dead, but his father, only very few know his identity. When Jynx turned 16, inquest abducted him knowing he had both Asura and Charr DNA, they wanted to know how it was possible and how they can replicate that. Mhoukk Von Rata was the one that conducted tests upon him, but mainly to enhance Jynx’s abilities instead of trying to find out how he was part Charr, part Asura. Unfortunately, due to this experimentation, tests and enhancements”, Jynx became terribly ill, passing away soon after. On his spiritual journey to the Underworld through the Mists, the demon Mallyx approached him and offered to return him to Tyria with but a fraction of Mallyx’s power in order to seek out the ones that kidnapped him and the one that experimented on him. Jynx agreed and was resurrected as a revenant. Though, one little con that Mallyx never told Jynx… One day, when Mallyx gains enough power, he will possess Jynx and use him for whatever he pleases. It is not certain on how long until Jynx is no longer Jynx, but one thing for sure is that he is now alive (despite undead) and well. Miscellaneous Jynx's Casual Gear * Reading Glasses (Glint's Gaze if enraged) * Shoulder Scarf * Pit Fighter Chest Guard * Draconic Gauntlets * Draconic Legs * Paws of Koda Category:Characters